Facebook for PJO
by Obsessivebookdiva
Summary: Full of funny moments, evil plans, and random things you never see coming!
1. Start of an Evil Plan!

**AN: Sry followers and all, I got a comment about breaking guide lines. I am so sry I had no idea. So I am changing it the best I can so I can keep the story. I hope you understand.**

* * *

Piper** M. updated here status.**

**Jason and I had the best date ever!**

Leo stared at his computer screen. Now was the time to show his evil!

**Comments:**

**Leo V.: Oh, Jason is so dead! **he typed.

**Piper M.: What? Why? she typed. she typed.**

**Leo V.: Wouldn't you like to know. ;} **He typed

**Piper M.: Evil face? Really Leo? **She typed.

**Jason G.: Um, what exactly does this have to do with our date? **He asked**.**

**Leo V.: Wouldn't you like to know? **He asked.

OH, this could be fun. Leo was going to make him wait and see no matter how long. He then made and evil laugh.

**Jason G.: What? **He asked.

**Piper M.: Stop saying that! **She type/yelled.

Leo** V.: No, it's apart of my evil plan! **Leo laughed.

**Jason G.: :O. **he typed.

**Leo V.: Yes fear me! **He typed.

**Jason G. has updated his status -**

**I'm so scared! :O**

'He should be' Leo thought 'I'm not done with him yet.

**Comments:**

**Leo V.: X giggles X **He wrote

**Piper M.: :O **

**Jason G.: :O**

**Percy J.: :O**

**Annabeth C.: :O**

**Hazel L.: :O**

**Frank Z.: :O**

**Olympus: :O**

They all typed this at the same time. What? Was it that suprising that he giggles?

**Jake M.: :O What's wrong with my brother? **He asked.

**Leo V.: Nothing, just cooking up an evil plan! **Leo laughed.

**Jason G.: But why me? **He asked.

**Leo V.: Time will tell! **Leo laughed.

**Percy J. has updated his status -**

**Nico! What did you do to my cabin!**

Now Leo was curious. Why did Nico do that?

**Comments:**

**Nico D.: ;}! **He typed.

**Thalia G.: Hey! I want some credit! **She typed.

**Percy J.: I hate you all! :(! **He typed.


	2. Gleeked Out!

**AN: SRY, this is my second edit, due to guide lines!**

* * *

Annabeth** C. has updated her status -**

I'm a gleek!

Percy couldn't help but laugh. She had a serious obsesstion.

**Comments:**

**Hazel L.: Whats a gleek? **She typed.

**Percy J.: It's what a person who loves Glee ( the tv show ) is. H**e typed.

**Leo V.; OH MY GODS! DID YOU SEE THE FINCHEL BREAK UP! **He scream typed.

Was Leo a gleek?

**Jason G.: Um Leo, you like Glee? When did this happen? **He asked

**Leo V.: I was in bunker 9 when I heard their songs, so I had to watch the show! **He typed.

**Frank Z.: Whats Finchel? **He asked.

**Leo V.: FRANK! It's the couple name for Finn and Rachel on the show. **He typed.

**Piper M.: Ok, even I didn't know that! **She typed.

**Leo V.: That's is sad now you are shunned! **He typed.

**Piper M.: Leo! **She typed.

**Annabath C.: Shunned! **She typed copying Leo.

**Piper M.: Annabeth you too? **She asked.

**Percy J.: ...**

**Piper M.: I am sad. **She typed.

**Leo V. has started a group called _Demigod Glee Lovers! -_**

**Annabeth and 4 others joined.**

Percy laughed. Well this should be fun!

**Leo V.: Wait who are the others? **He asked.

**Drew: :)! **She typed.

**Percy J.: Annabeth got me hooked to the show. **He typed.

**Apollo: ME! **The god typed.

**Hermes: I'm here for the cake! **He typed.

**Annabeth: ...**

**Hermes: So no cake here? **He asked.

**Percy J.: no? **He typed.

**Hermes: You should be ashamed! H**e typed.

**Hermes as left the group**

**Apollo: WOW! Well this is awkward! **He typed.

**Leo V.: So who is everyone's favorite person on the show? Mine Tina! H**e typed.

**Annabeth C.: Well, I like Blaine. **She typed**.**

**Percy J.: Brittany!** He typed.

**Annabeth C.: Why do you like Brittany? **She asked.

**Percy J.: Cause she says dumb funny stuff!** he typed**.**

**Brittany P. Likes this**

**Brittany P.: Thanks! **She typed.

**Percy J.: :O! **He typed.

**Brittany P.: I froze him with my pure awesomeness. **She typed.

**Leo V.: :O Well ok then, what about you Drew? **He asked.

**Drew: Depends, which guy is the hottest this week? She asked.**

**Leo V.: Why am I surprised?** He asked.

* * *

**AN: I :LOVE GLEE! I LOVE BLAINE! THANKS!**


	3. Phase 1

**Leo V. has updated her status - **

Phase one of my plan has been decided, thanks Thalia!

Thalia laughed. Her brother was so going to get it for stealing her bow.

**Comments:**

**Piper M.: Traitor! **She typed.

**Jason G.: What did you do? :O! **he typed.

**Thalia G.: I'll never tell! ;}! **She typed.

**Leo V.: Octavian, your up! **He typed.

**Jason G.: YOU WOULDN"T DARE! H**e typed.

**Octavian: I WOULD! X burns teddy bear X **He typed.

**Well, now it's done.**

**Jason G.: O. O Not Mr. Teddy. **he typed**.**

**Piper M.: Mr. Teddy? **She asked.

**Leo V.: LOL! **He laughed. This could be heard half way across the camp.

**10 people like this**

**Percy J.: ;)! **he typed.

**Piper M.: Percy when did you get here? **She asked.

**Annabeth C.: The real question is when did Jason get a stuffed bear? **She typed.

**Jason G.: My life is over!** he typed.

**Leo V. Oh we're not over with you yet!** he typed.

**3 people like this**

**Jason G.: Oh brother! **He typed**.**

**Apollo: Yes? **Thalia face palmed.


	4. BUNNYPHBOIA

**AN: Hey guys, came up with idea randomly.**

**Thank you to all people reading this story, your awesome. I also hope you will try my other stories!**

**PJoHoOFan: Your awesome. Thanks for trying all my stories. I've been really busy working on these. I feel like a writer! Check out my profile for recent events or stuff I post.**

**Otakusofia: yes, yes he does!**

* * *

**Jason G. has updated his status-**

**LEO, WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY PANTS! MY JEANS ARE RUINED!**

Leo laughed. That was funny doodling bunnies on his pants.

**Comments:**

**Piper M.: But the bunnies are cute! :)! **She typed.

**Jason G.:I HATE BUNNIES! **He scream typed.

**Piper M.: Why? They're so cute! 8O! **She typed.

**Jason G.: They're EVIL I tell you EVIL! **He typed.

**Easter Bunny: Yea, look who isn't getting treats in their Easter basket. ;}! **He typed.

**Jason G.: :O X screams X **He typed.

OH MY GODS! HE'S AFRAID OF BUNNIES! THIS IS SO FUNNY! Leo thought reading the past posts.

**Piper M. has updated her status-**

**Is Jason afraid of bunnies?**

**Comments:**

**Thalia G.: yea I think so, he's hidden himself in a corner and is rocking back and forth. **She typed.

**Annabeth C.: Well, that would explain why screamed and ran when I gave him a chocolate bunny for Easter last year. **She figured.

**Percy J.: That explains a lot! We were in the forest fighting monsters once when and bunny go in the way. he bolted so fast, I mean wow that was fast. By the way I almost died! Wow I never knew... **He typed.

**Annabeth C.:_ Seaweed brain..._**_ She typed_**_._**

**Thalia G.: _Kelp head... _**_She typed._

**Hazel L.: that would explain that one time on guard duty. A bunny went in the middle of the road and he wouldn't stop screaming until a car ran it over. It was sad. **She typed**.**

**Jason G.: R.I.P. Bunny **He typed.

**Hazel L.: that was weird. **She typed.

**Thalia G: Yea, you try having a creepy brother!** She** typed.**

**Hazel L.: I do! **She typed.

**Nico D.: Yea, wait a minute... **He typed.

**Percy J.: LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLO LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL XbreathX LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL! **he typed.

**Annabeth C.: Really Percy? Really? **She asked.

**Piper M.: I have an idea... **She typed.

**Piper M. has made a group called _we have weird brothers!_**

**3 people joined**

**Comments:**

**Piper M.: Wait, who joined? **She asked**.**

**Thalia G.: ^_^! **She typed.

**Piper M.: Nice! **She typed.

**Hazel L.: Me too!** She typed.

**Piper M.: wait, if you guys joined, who's the third? Did Annabeth join, I mean her brothers and be creepy? **She asked.

**Artemis: Nope I joined. Take that Apollo! **She typed**.**

**Piper M.: :O, I speechless. **She typed.


End file.
